Life After Video Games
by Just Another Young Author
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens after you save the princess? What happens when the bad guy is defeated and the screen opens up to the credits? I can assure you, it's all the same amount of suspense and drama. I do not claim to own Mario, or any of the characters that appear in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wondered what happens after you save the princess? What happens when the bad guy is defeated and the screen opens up to the credits? Well, this is what happens after the VideoGames.**

Chapter 1

*Beep Beep Beep* The alarm clock wailed, indicating it was six in the morning. Mario rolled, over, and stuffed the pillow over his head. *Beep Beep Beep* The alarm clock continued. Mario groaned, and eventually gave in, turning off the noisy machine. "Alright, I need to go over the schedule, I have a job interview at 10. Luigi and I need to meet Yoshi at 3, and I need to pick up Peach for a Date at 7." He said to himself, putting his famous red shirt on. Mario rushed to the bathroom, shirt half-way on and sporting grey boxers. He grabbed his toothbrush, squirted a blob of tooth-paste on the red brush, and continued to dress himself. He took his morning pee, washed his hands, and after deciding on Dark blue overalls instead of light blue, he was ready to make breakfast. He burst out of his bedroom door to smell bacon and pancakes sizzling on the stove. _I can't believe Luigi got up before me... _he grumbled.

Luigi turned around to see his brother. "Oh, I thought you had a job interview?" Luigi said, obviously surprised. Mario laughed. "Yeah, but not until ten." he said, leaning on the sofa. Luigi burst into loud guffaws. "Did your alarm clock malfunction again? It's 9:52." Luigi said, trying to keep himself from dying of laughter. Mario's face turned white. The fat plumber raced out to his shiny, bright red convertible. Normally, he wouldn't sweat this much for an interview. He was famous after all. But, this was no normal interview. Mario found it hard to find and keep a steady job.

"So, why should I give you the job?" grunted Bowser. "You arrived late for the interview." Mario started to sweat, nervously. "M..My alarm clock broke and-" Mario began. "Save it." said the powerful koopa. "I can't let you work for me. You've beat me up so many times. I clearly wasn't thinking straight when I accepted your offer." said a confused bowser. "Get Out." Bowser roared. "B-But-" Mario tried. "I said GET. OUT." Bowser screamed. Mario left with a sunken head. He looked at his watch. "11:00" he sighed, his stomach grumbling. He _did _skip breakfast, so it was natural for him to be hungry. As he made it to his convertible, he saw Daisy approaching. "H-Hey, Mario..." she said, nervously. "Hi, Daisy." he said, not looking up from his feet. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I was wondering if you could give this note to Luigi for me?" she asked, holding out a crumpled piece of paper. "Sure." Mario forced a smile. After hopping in his convertible, he started to drive, and carelessly decided to read the note. It read:

_Luigi, this is Daisy, this was too hard to put in words, so I wrote this note. I have to break up with you... I have been cheating on you with Yoshi, and I'm pregnant. Since we haven't done anything, I know it's his... I guess this is goodbye..._

_Always loved, _

_Daisy_

Mario's car swerved about half-way through the letter. He was unconscious, and the car had hit a tree. Citizens around the crash had already bombarded 911 with calls, and an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll make it up in the more to come. Also, I'm 13, so bear with my grammar. I would love reviews and constructive critique. So, Please, I don't mind :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you for your patience, as I am terribly sorry for my absence. I have had a rough start with this story, and I hope to continue it as grow as a writer. So, first things first: Thank you, GothGirl01 for the review. I will take the tips into mind and try to use them the best I can. Another review from Great Mistake was posted, and I thank you too! xxx**

The room was dark. Everything was dark. The fast clacking of nurses' shoes on ceramic floor could be heard by the famous patient. Mario, still groggy from the pain medication that Dr. Goomba had assigned the hero, let out a sigh.

Suddenly, the darkness vanished and was replaced by bright lights shining in Mario's eyes. The plumber sighed as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. **"Mama mia..." **He whined pathetically. Getting to his feet, Mario threw the thin sheets from his body, only to reveal a hospital gown underneath.

**"Mario! You're awake! I was so worried about you." **Exclaimed a rather scraggly looking Princess Peach. Mario had a concussion, and had been in a coma for about a week by the time he had awoken. Finally the realization that he couldn't walk dawned on the Italian plumber. Stumbling to grab a pole, he looked at Peach with a weird expression.

**"... Who are _you?_" **He asked blankly. Peach gasped in response.

**"Now, Mario. Don't play games with me." **She replied, her voice cracking.

Finally, Dr. Goomba arrived. **"Oh! Mario, you're awake." **She exclaimed, jumping and rushing over to the patient. **"How do you feel?"**

**"Will someone get this crazy pink lady off of me?" **He asked, his eyes wide.

Dr. Goomba frowned. **"Now, I did predict that he'd have some memory loss, but not too much so that he doesn't remember his family or friends." **She said, talking to nobody but herself.

At that moment, another princess came rushing in. Now, you'd think it was the tomboy femme from Sarasaland. But, no. This princess was a little _different. _And, god knows why she was there to check up on Mario.

**"Oh my stars! You're awake!" **Rosalina cheered, rushing into the room with grace.

**"Oh, Mama mia. Will someone just tell me what is going on? Who are you people?" **Mario replied.

**"So, he's got no memory whatsoever of friends and family, but he remembers who he is? Interesting..." **Dr. Goomba spoke again.

Peach was breathing into a paper bag in a very uncomfortable looking chair, trying to process the situation. Luigi was nowhere to be found, and Rosalina was sitting on the bed, whispering to Luma.

Once their conversation was over, Rosalina stood. **"I think I know a way to bring Mario's memory back." **She said, facing the crowd.

Mario sat back down on the bed.

**"It'll take a few weeks, but I can get a remedy from the Lumas on their planet." **She continued proudly. **"If this remedy is to fail, Mario may never get his memories back." **She finished.

Silence followed Rosalina's little speech. All eyes were on her, and the only other sound was the distant hum of the computers and appliances.

**A/N; Once again, a shorty chapter. Apologies. So, I left kind of a Cliff-hanger here. I made him lose his memories for a very specific reason. It's so you can find out how Bowser became a multi-million dollar heir, and all that other juicy stuff. Anyways, it's bye for now.**

**What will Rosalina's _remedy _consist of?**

**Will Mario ever regain his memories?**

**Where is Luigi?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
